Crazy Dares KP Style
by Crazy-Pairing-Girl
Summary: Find out secrets! Embarrass the characters! You can't resist! And DrakKim, hopefully will happen!
1. Chapter 1

Crazy Dares KP Style

**PLEASE! Submit ALL your dares through PM! If you are an anonymous reviewer then fine, or if you aren't allowed to PM, or if it's disabled, then fine. But otherwise, I BEG, please PM your dares! Until I can get enough time to make a forum, then you can use that too, if you wish.**

**Also, please give me a fake name to call you. Jessica, Mark... Whatever. You'll call in by phone on the fic, unless you want to become a guest host. REMEMBER that if you become a guest host, you run the risk of being dared yourself. Though since it's not real I guess it's no biggie.**

**Other rules: No killing, bashing, or daring a villain to take over the planet. Or daring KIM to take over the planet for that matter. Or Ron. Or ANYONE. No M rated dares. No bashing pairings and/or making a couple break up for your own happiness.**

_**I AM A DRAKKIM FAN.**_**If anyone wants to tease me for it, then just know that I can have my evil Kim and Drakken clones send you into oblivion. AND I WON'T DO YOUR DARES! MWAHAHAHA!**

**I won't be doing any Kego (or whatever it's called) dares. From how many forums it appears to have, I'd say it's most likely overused. Though I'm new to the fandom, so what do I know?**

**Truths, btw, are also acceptable.**

**Anyway, I guess that's it for the rules! Now we begin the fic!**

A fourteen year old girl is just sitting in a warehouse. She is sitting on a lavish chair, legs crossed, reading a DrakKim fanfic, and sipping some iced tea.

Finally, she smiles, closes her laptop, and starts muttering to herself as she stands.

"What a great ending... I have got to see them kiss, just once in my lifetime..." she places the black portable computer on a nearby coffee table, then turns, grinning even wider at the camera.

"Hello all! I am CPG, and welcome to Crazy Dares, KP Style!" she declares happily. She seems to register her words, and giggles uncontrollably for a few moments, but quickly composes herself.

"Sorry. But I just thought... If someone would be so kind as to dare Kim and Drakken to kiss, you'd be my HERO!" and with that, she launches back into uncontrollable giggles, and this time it takes her a full three minutes before calming down.

"Sorry, sorry. Okay, now let's get those characters in here so I can explain some of those special features" she adds a wink to the end of her sentence, and turns to an empty space to her left.

She takes a deep breath, closing her eyes, and begins to hum. Her body glows, and one by one, the Kim Possible characters appear in the empty area.

Kim, Ron, Shego, Drakken, even Rufus in Ron's pocket.

"Hello!" CPG says happily, beaming. The characters jump and whirl around, coming face to face with the girl, who is smiling innocently.

"Um... Hi?" Kim says, ready to attack in case this chick was evil... Or insane.

"Welcome to my ToD!" CPG says, still grinning. Kim groans and buries her head in her hands. Please, don't let her be...

"And yes, I am a DrakKim fan"

Damn.

The only reason Kim was able to understand what a 'DrakKim' fan was, was that she had unfortunately come across a few stories back when she was looking for information. Dear God, those stories... She holds back a shudder.

"Why thank you! But my name is pronounced Drak_ken_" the blue villain explains, and Kim groans, while CPG just laughs.

"Now then, I'm going to tell you all about the special features our darers may use in their tor- umm, _dares_" she coughs nervously and pulls out a clipboard from absolutely nowhere.

"Let's see. A time machine, to bring in you guys from the future or the past... Um, an alter-dimension machine... A laptop for fanfics and fanart... A true love necklace, which, when placed on a person, tells you who they love... And... I think that's it" she glances up to the characters, who all seem impressed.

"How did you crack time travel?" Drakken asks, amazed. CPG shrugs and says it's a secret.

Meanwhile, Kim can't help but hope that none of CPG's fellow fans will be daring...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

CPG knaws on her lip. On one hand, if Ron keeps reading the story, he could think it's real and lash out at Kim for dating Drakken. Even though they did break up, he still wouldn't like that.

But on the other hand, CPG heard that Ron might be getting back together with Kim. She can't very well have that...

Plus, he'd wonder why she wants her to stop him from reading it, anyway. Oh well, either way he'll find out...

So, CPG sits down next to Ron, and leans over his shoulder. Her eyes quickly go wide.

He was on the _last chapter!_ Kim and Drakken got together like... Three chapters before, maybe more!

"Uh, Ron? Doesn't this story bother you?" she asks uncertainly. He jumps, having been totally immersed in the storyline, and smiles at CPG.

"No. Why would it?" he asks innocently. The host coughs nervously.

"Well, in it... Aren't Drakken and Kim dating? I mean, weren't you gonna ask to get back with her?" she inquires, raising an uncertain eyebrow. Ron rolls his eyes.

"No! We're better as friends. Who told ya that?"

"Shego... SHEGO!" CPG shouts the girl's name. She saunters over, smiling.

"Yes?" Shego says, smiling knowingly.

"WHY did you scare me like that?!" CPG cries, face red from anger. Shego just rolls her eyes in amusement.

"It was fun to watch you spazz out" she says, a smirk taking place of her smile.

Before CPG can chew out Shego any further, her phone rings. She sighs, and answers, placing whoever is on the other end on speaker.

"You're on the air!"

"Hey, I'm Taylor" says the person on the other end.

"Hi Taylor! What are your truths and or dares today?" CPG asks happily.

"Um, is Drakken there? I have something I'd like to tell him first"

CPG, having a feeling of what's to come, waves Drakken and Kim over to the couch.

"He's here now" she says as he comes within earshot.

"Right... Drakken, you DO realize that DrakKim means a pairing with you and Kim?" Taylor explains bluntly. You can almost sense the smile on their face.

Drakken's eyes go wide.

"Wh-wha-wh-WHAT?! HOW could anyone think that?!" he shouts, and goes into a rant, before noticing that Kim wasn't ranting with him. She was just standing there, biting her lip.

Before he can question, CPG prompts Taylor to give their first dare.

"Okay. Drakken, build a machine that rewinds time for a few seconds, so you know exactly what Kim will do"

"GENIUS!" Drakken begins building, using various car and appliance scraps around the warehouse.

"While he does that, what's your next truth or dare?" CPG asks.

"Sorry, that was all I had... Unless you don't mind dying" Taylor responds.

"I have a force field. I'm perfectly protected"

"Alright. I dare Shego to use her plasma hands to shoot at you"

At that, Shego grins deviously. She arms her plasma hands, and begins shooting. Despite the fact that the plasma is completely deflected by her force field, CPG can't help but flinch.

Finally, Shego decided she's done and stops. Meanwhile, Drakken has finished his new machine.

"Well, Taylor! It's been a pleasure! Have a nice day!" CPG says into the phone before hanging up.

While Ron goes back to reading, Shego goes back to finding a way out of here, and CPG goes to reread her own favorite DrakKim fic, Kim turns to face the blue-skinned man.

"Let's just agree that those DrakKim people are idiots, alright?" Drakken proposes, sticking out his hand. Kim blinks and nods.

"Yeah... Yeah, sure" she agrees, shakes his hand, and walks away, blinking away tears.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

CPG sits, staring blankly at Kim, who is crying her eyes out in a corner only five feet away. CPG just... Feels really awkward. She wonders if maybe she should go see what's wrong, when suddenly her phone rings.

She promptly answers, waving over the other characters so they can hear the dare too.

"You're on the air!"

"Hey CPG. JR here" says a male voice.

"Hey JR!" CPG smiles. Kim wipes her eyes on her sleeve, before asking,

"You know each other?"

"We're sorta frenemies..." CPG answers.

"Meaning?" Ron presses.

"Meaning he flamed a couple of my stories, but then he stood up for me on his profile... Well sorta anyway... Well, I told him why I support what I do, so now we're, as I said, frenemies"

"Can I get to my dare now?" JR asks.

"Oh, yeah. Go ahead" CPG says absently.

"Well... CPG, I'm doing this for you. Drakken, I dare you to kiss Kim"

CPG's eyes widen, along with Kim's and Drakken's. Shego holds in laughter, and Ron simply seems as though he doesn't care.

After a few minutes of silence, JR speaks up again.

"Um, are they making out or are they just in shock?"

That causes Shego to lose her control, and burst into laughter. Kim turns red, as well as Drakken, though obviously for different reasons.

"DUDE YOU ARE SO AWESOME! I TAKE IT BACK! YOU ARE MY BEST FRIEND! GAAHHH!" CPG screams into the phone, and pulls out a camera.

"C'mon, you heard him! KISS KISS KISS!" she screeches.

Before Drakken can complain, Kim grabs Drakken and forces her lips to his.

A high-pitched squeal comes from CPG's throat, while Ron simply stares at them, calculating. Shego snickers and snaps photos from different angles, making plans to sell them online.

When they finally part, Kim runs away to the other side of the warehouse, sobbing. Drakken, getting the sense that she doesn't want to talk, sits down on the couch in a mild daze.


End file.
